FNAF AU (Creepypasta AU)
by MarleneMunoz
Summary: Jeff accidentally murders a kid and has to deal with the out of world beings that he angered in doing so.
1. Part one

Part one: _Starting Up_

 _Click_

His eyes opened while he heard a whirring noise. He smiled as he saw the area in front of him: rows of tables with party hats adorned on them. He didn't know where he was but just looking in front of him he felt a sense of security like this place was his home.

He turned to the right.

And there she was.

The light fixture behind her gave her a beautiful glow framing her features. She was absolutely breathtaking. The girl was staring straight ahead, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that he should probably say something to her.

"Hi."

The voice woke her up, and she turned to the left to see the one who had greeted her into the world.

Who is this? She thought to herself when she met his eyes. He was offly cute, just beaming at her. He had beautiful blue eyes and long orange hair. His smiling cheeks had red and blue swirls on them. She truly loved his smile and hadn't realized, that she was smiling herself. She was drawn to him in some way she couldn't explain. She had completely forgotten that he had said hi, thinking that such a nice fellow greeted her made her giddy.

"Hello."

Hearing her voice made his heart skip a beat. She even sounded beautiful. She had gorgeous pink hair that flowed down her back and she had one beautiful yellow eye. The other eye was covered with a purple eye patch with a pink heart on it. He forgot she had responded to him. He felt like a lovestruck little teen. The realization came to him. How did he know these words? At the same time he couldn't remember anything other than waking up right now.

"I am a h-hi."

Said a voice to the left of him. He was so lost in thought that he forgot that there could've been someone else with them. Standing to the left of him was a boy. He seemed a bit shaky and he wondered why was that. He thought that maybe responding to him would get him to not look so lonely.

"Hey."

He didn't want to wonder why he was there again in this dreaded place because those thoughts were drowned out as he stood in front of this captivating person. Words couldn't describe what violent fury was going on in his head but he was more happy than angry and that joy drowned it out and he was just smiling at him. It painfully took all him to rip his eyes off of him to see the next person. His expression dulled.

"Oh hey."

"Hey." He knew that girl. That was his bright pink older sister, Jane.

Jane squinted back at her turquoise-haired little brother Ben.

The orange-haired boy realized that it never came to him that he should ask their names. He of course wanted to ask the girl next to him first. He turned and smiled at her, seemed like he was always gonna do that when he saw her. "What's your name?" he asked her. She seemed confused like she was trying to find the answer to a very difficult question which it could've been. And then she remembered. "Jane," she said with smile that made his heart melt, "and what's yours?"

He knew now why she had taken some time to answer because he was trying to figure out his name as well. Beginning to worry if he even had a name, a little memory clicked in place and he remembered, "Jeff."

They both smiled as they now knew each other's names. Jeff turned to Ben to ask his name. Ben was looking this way and that with his bright pink eyes until Jeff turned to him and his pink eyes settled on him, providing his full undivided attention to him. Could this boy... Jeff shook the idea away and asked him, "What's your name?" Jeff knew that-

"Ben."

And Jeff thought he was surprised when Ben and Jane both already knew each other. The boy didn't take any time at all to remember his name he already knew it. "Oh, well I'm Jeff."

Ben knew that because he already heard but he wouldn't dream of cutting him off. Plus he liked listening to him speak. Ben, not knowing what to do next, simply nodded. Ben looked like he was cringing.

Jeff faced forward and looked up. He felt like something great was just about to begin. And his feeling was neither right or wrong.


	2. Part one Section 1

Section 1: _The Hatred of a Minute_

Ben's left eye burned with a stinging sensation. So much that he couldn't even keep it open which he probably should because he ran into other wall. Having two eyes would probably help him find his sister faster. Then he saw her pink figure standing against the counter, he stumbled over to her. "Jane," He whined "Help I got pink eye from the ball pit."

"Again?"

"Again." He said with his eye going to the floor.

"If you keep getting pink eye i'm going to send you to the room." She said pointing down the hall to the left then she lead him to the restrooms with the nice change of not running into walls. As for the room, they'd discovered it a while after they started up and none of them felt like they should go in there. The room had such a scary feeling to it that no one ever stayed there long enough to even look for the light switch. Mostly because it felt like something in there was going to grab them.

"So, there's no magic spells for pink eye?" Said Jane, Ben shrugged. Ben had a magical amulet around his neck. It was very powerful but he was only good doing a few spells before he would push it too much.

"Well I can't see so I might as well turn my eyes into chipmunks."

"I'd like to see that to be honest," They'd made it to the restrooms. "Now go in and-" Just when they thought they were safe the squeal of a noise maker scared the lights out of both of them. The one who scared them of course was none other than the optimistic Jeff. Jeff was loud, brightly colored, shorter than both of them, and always energetic. He was also of course Jane's boyfriend who enjoyed messing with the two siblings.

"Now I know I need to use the restroom." Said Ben as he walked into the restroom. Jane plucked her little lover off where he was standing. "What do you think you're doing yah vermin?" Asked Jane.

"What are you a cowgirl now?" Jeff said as he was still lifted in her death grip. Jane never knew her own strength sometimes and he tried not to show that her grip was kind of hurting his side. "I reckon so and caught me a little piglet." He laughed at her remark that he was a pig and not even a big one for that matter. Of course, being a jealous twelve year old that could hear them, Ben did the reasonable thing and started making gagging noises at the two from inside the bathroom.

"Be quiet Ben you're just a loser!" Jane yelled in response as she ran away with her lover. Ben yelled insults at them from the bathroom. Their joy didn't last long. Jeff had to leave her company and Ben came back soon after, a little less red eyed. He shoved his bigger sister into the ball pit when he passed her.

This had been their last moment when they were all truly together.

A shriek of a little girl went through them like a paralyzing shock. Unlike one of the many joyful shrieks the one they heard was out of fear. They all turned their heads with a mechanical _zip_. Emily was the name of the little girl who screamed. She had been one of their favorites even though they were not allowed to admit it. Sneaking her extra tokens, letting her wander around and have pizza where some of the ways they showed affection towards her. So when this older kid pushed her and made her fall with a shriek, they had all been alarmed. Jane was the first to go over there. Pre-coded conflict resolution text came back to her. The boy laughed at them when they approached. He has a dark blue sweater and black short hair.

"Excuse me but the family dinner does not-" Jane started but she was cut off by his laughter.

"I'm not going to listen to a prerecorded message." Snapped the boy. Jeff arrived and stepped forward feeling the need to take this matter into his hands.

"Listen, we don't tolerate this behavior here if you want to continue this then the exit is right over there." He said gesturing to the large doors behind him that were beaming sunlight. When Jeff turned back to him he never saw the boy deliver a hard kick to his chest. Jeff's eyes were closed and he heard a scream. He couldn't tell if it was from the fall or the scream that caused his glass eyes to shatter.

The two siblings watched in shocked horror. Ben was trembling. Jane looked to the boy but then the flickers of light that came from Jeff's eyes caught hers. Jeff rose to his feet and faced the boy with his now empty, black, eyes. His friends, his family, watched him agape.

Anger infested Jeffrey.

With love comes mercy. And the voice from others that love you is that voice that tells you to stop and give mercy upon another.

Jeff's mercy was long gone as his body was now washed away of all love with hate. His fingers tensed like claws. He lunged at the boy and tore him open with his hands. He had ripped his stomach and the boy was bleeding profundantly. As he mutilated the boy on the ground, screaming and voices were oblivious to Jeff as hot blood rushed around his ears. The boy painfully went limp under Jeff. Jeff came back to his senses once he saw what his anger had done. What it did was murder a child. What it did was scare his family and countless more. He had murdered a child. He turned to the horrified faces of his family and he knew he had to go.

He ran past them, past everyone, into the room no one dared to go. It now had some purpose. Or maybe this is what the purpose was all long? Being more afraid of himself was more engulfing than the fear of going into the room. In the pitch black darkness of the room, a light illuminated the side of a steel crossbeam where Jeff jumped on, piercing his stomach and taking his life.


	3. Part one Section 2

Section 2

: _Heaven_

Yellow he was surrounded by yellow.

He had to get back to her he just had to.

"Why do we have to keep him here?" Said the tall, currently disgusted, figure who was named, Jackson. Of course Jackson was still blood stained and impaled in the eye due to how he had died. The blood would go away in time. Jackson was a tall man who wore a black coat, a white cravat at his neck, and a yellow and orange sash.

"Because he's a token, a beacon even, showing the bots what they did, what they brought upon another." Said the smaller figure Jackson was standing with. He had asked her why Jeff's soul had to be resting in a small glass box. The small figure he was with had short, black hair and a golden crown hovering over the left side of her head.

"But why him?" Jackson said with anger. The short girl just looked up at him and walked to a desk where behind it stood rows of cabinets. He followed.

"Because he was affected the most and he will continue to be."

 _Continue to be?_ Jackson thought but he figured being trapped in a glass box was what she meant. That or whatever they were going to do with him.

"I just feel like…" He looked back at the box with Jeffrey inside. Jeff's eyes were open and vacant. "Like you trapped the wrong damn person." Of course, Jackson was thinking of someone else.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but for now I don't know what the box will do and we need to observe it and him."

Jackson didn't want to watch him. He wanted to go back to earth and see what's been going on so badly. "Will do." He stated.

"With what happened I'm not sure I can trust you anymore."

Jackson glanced at her. _Did she really just say that?_ She didn't mean it. It was just one flaw… One- _big_ -flaw...He'd probably wouldn't get another chance anymore.

What was he thinking?

This was Marlene he was talking about. She had sent him and she has always been sending him through various mission. She would never lose trust in him. That's why he had gotten a second chance by watching Jeff in the glass box and making sure he doesn't run away or to make sure he doesn't die in it. Jackson guards hell, with this it would be easy to show Marlene how he could be trusted, and maybe she'd let them go check out the pizzeria after this like he'd always dreamed of. But for now to achieve that he'd need to watch this stupid anger derived-

 _Floof_

It was a noise that went through both of their hearts. That was a noise they were both all too familiar with. A noise that the clouds they called home only made,

when something fell.

Jackson ran over to the edge of the cloud and saw an orange figure get smaller and smaller. His breathing got faster and he turned to Marlene who was holding the door to a tiny vacant glass box. She turned around.

"Get him." Was all she said and Jackson leaped off the cloud and wrapped himself in his massive white wings. Jackson ripped through the sky at high speeds, plummeting with his wings folded back. All he could hear was the wind rushing around him. A black force was swimming and dancing around him leaving a black streak in the sky. He tried to push himself forward as the boy was now getting closer and closer to the earth.

For a frightening minute Jackson thought he wouldn't reach him. But Jackson froze when he heard a boom behind him followed by a close zip like electricity. Jackson faced back up to heaven to see what had made that sound and he could see a green ring of force expanding and fading and a single green vibrant streak in the middle.

 _What in the world?_ He followed the streak with his eyes until it lead him to the green force beside him. It almost frightened Jackson because it was inches apart but the thing seemed to see Jackson and it glided away from him, giving them space.

The green started to clear up and Jackson could see the guy that was flying next to him. He looked the same age as Jackson but he was more formally dressed with a green suit and a tiny rounded top hat, he had rich gold hair and stitches across his face and under his left eye. He winked at Jackson and Jackson's wings faltered, something Jackson saw the other didn't have. Faltering had caused Jackson to open his wings and get thrown behind him like a parachute but he caught up with the stranger and Jackson felt the urge to… Race this new-comer.

Marlene hurried to looked over the spot where Jackson had taken flight before she had sent the other. The two streaks seemed to be going at the same pace but it was impossible to tell. Marlene hurried back to the desk. Grabbing a pencil she sketched out binoculars which appeared in thin air and she ran back to the edge. She looked through and saw black and green flashing rapidly from the one lens to the next. She zoomed out and saw that the two were swirling around each other right on top of Jeff like a drill. But then suddenly the two reared far from each other and then smashed and merged into a bright flaming ball that was being brought back up at a fast rate. Marlene took off the binoculars as they blasted high over her head and when it fell behind Marlene an orange pulse spread out like a ripple below with a muffled _boom_. Jeff made it.

Jackson grabbed his aching head and looked over to the other man who was picking and examining the yellow tufts of cloud that had stuck to him on the landing.

"You mind telling me who this delinquent you sent after me is?" Exclaimed Jackson who had collected himself and was heading over to Marlene for an explanation on the guy who ruined his mission.

" _Delinquent_?" Said the other guy "You should take a look at your bloody self! This dear here created me not just for hunting yourself down."

"British?" said Jackson looking at Marlene,"You made the damn guy British?"

"Look you weren't going to make it if Jeff fought back and I need someone more capable of handling them so I made Liu here," Cocky bastard bowed. "to handle the situation but now the maniac is loose as a ghost in the world, but I of course can fix this." They were both being a little cocky. Marlene was reaching under their desk and seeing that she wasn't looking, Jackson shot a nasty look at Liu. Liu winked at him again but this time throwing a little kiss motion.

Jackson then flinched in pain at a blinding sea of green light that was burning him slightly. It was hard for him to look at. Marlene held a sword that was like a wide triangle with a big slit in the middle. She held the handle and I looked a little heavy for her. Jackson ripped his stare from the sword to look at Liu and his reaction. Liu was standing up stoutly. The light faded, Jackson fixed his shaken self while he watched Marlene put the blade in a green drawstring bag. "This blade is made to reap the souls of the dead and cannot be seen by most mortals but the presence of it gives what they call 'the heebie jeebies', one of you is going to have to go to earth and take Jeff's soul with this blade but in order for me to be able to retrieve him the wound must be made where he had died first. So you'll have to strike him in the stomach."

Go to earth. Jackson was ecstatic, he'd not only gotten a mission but he was also finally able to see what was going on down there. He went to receive his pack with the blade that would let him see the place that he'd-

"Liu." Marlene said. "You will have to go and bring back Jeff." Jackson was crushed.

"What do you mean Liu?" He said "You'd just made him and-"

"And I made him for this purpose."

Liu happily put on the backpack. Marlene looked up at Liu. "Liu, this is extremely important and I am trusting you to bring back Jeff to me you got it?" He nodded and Marlene embraced him. "You come back too alright?" He nodded once more and his force pushed him off the cloud and he fell. Marlene watched him go at a leisurely pace. She looked to the left to face Jackson before she could see Liu break earth's barrier.

"And Jackson I-"

"Jackson?"

A blast sounded. Then seconds later another one did.


End file.
